


June 2, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Negative Nancy,'' Supergirl muttered when Amos mentioned never surviving by the Smallville creature.





	June 2, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Negative Nancy,'' Supergirl muttered when Amos mentioned never surviving by the Smallville creature before it approached them.

THE END


End file.
